In general, disposable beverage containers are beverage containers that can be used only once and then thrown away.
These disposable beverage containers are used at shops such as fast food shops, snack bars, take-out shops, and beverage shops at which an amount of use thereof is very frequent. That is, when any consumer orders a beverage such as a coffee beverage, a juice beverage, or a carbonated beverage, the ordered beverage is contained in the disposable beverage container, and is handed over to the consumer. Then, the consumer drinks the beverage, and throws the container away.
As the quality of life increases these days, consumers prefer health foods, particularly juice beverages obtained by directly grinding raw fruits or vegetables to make processed beverages sold at beverage shops.
These juice beverages made of raw fruits or vegetables and provided to consumers are made in such a way that the raw fruits or vegetables that are the raw materials for the juice beverages are ground by a mixer and then the ground materials are contained in the disposable beverage containers.
However, a wide variety of fruits or vegetables are made into juice beverages at shops according to the taste of the consumer. As the amount of juice beverage made increases, the grinding blades of a mixer, which grind the fruits or vegetables, are used without being washed each time, and thus are unsanitary. Further, the merchantability of the juice beverage is reduced.
In addition, to wash the grinding blades of the mixer, the grinding blades are disassembled from the mixer. In this case, there is a fear of a user being injured by the grinding blades.